Shadow of the Moon
by Agent in Lilac
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Bella fails to hear Edward's voice on the cliff and believes she's lost him forever. She tries to move on with Jacob but when he imprints, who will be there to pick up the pieces? BE with some BJ
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of the Moon**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

_Takes place during New Moon. Bella realizes Edward isn't coming back for her and tries to be happy with Jacob. When Jacob imprints, she'll learn just how wrong she was. BE with some BJ_

**Chapter One:**

My heart raced and my face flushed as I raced to the cliffs. Like a drug addict, I desperately climbed onto the tallest cliff, fraught and anxious just to hear his voice.

Him.

Edward Cullen. The love of my life who no longer loves me. It was about time; after all, how long could a mere human sustain the interest of a perfect god? Edward was gone, enjoying a new and exciting life, while I was left in Forks, to feel the consequences alone.

A slight rustling in the woods caused me to glance quickly over my shoulder toward La Push. So I wasn't necessarily alone. Jacob and his pack brothers have served as the string that has barely held me together over the last couple months. If it wasn't for them, I would be a complete mess right now, in an even worse state that I was in now.

Going to La Push provided me with an escape. Occasionally, Jake would bring up the Cullens, usually to remind me of how he was here helping me while they were gone. Those not-so-subtle reminders were painful, but sometimes, I would go for a couple minutes without remembering the vampires, a couple minutes where I could forget my broken heart. However, the best part of hanging out with Jacob was the danger, for when I was in danger, I would hear Edward's voice, cautiously warning me to be safe.

I lived for hearing his voice; as long as I had some piece of Edward, I knew I had some hope. This hope is what kept me alive.

I slowly inched out toward the edge of the cliff and waited. Nothing. Where was his voice, telling me to turn back? I glanced around; this was definitely dangerous why wasn't I getting reprimanded?

After taking more tiny steps, I finally gave in and took a huge stride; I was right at the edge of the cliff. I almost lost my balance and teetered on the side of the ledge-- I threw myself backwards to save myself from falling off into the dark, murky waters. Nope. Still nothing.

Suddenly, I realized what was happening. I lost Edward's voice. I had almost fallen off a cliff and I still didn't hear my angel's words. His voice was gone; Edward was gone.

Edward was gone.

And I was alone.


	2. Ch 2: Discovery

**Shadow of the Moon**

**Chapter Two: Discovery**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**--**

I froze, silently staring out at the raging sea. Suddenly overcome by shock and grief, my legs buckled and I fell to my knees on the jagged cliff. A strangled cry escaped my throat, and I realized I was crying when I felt salty tears streaming down my cheeks.

Edward was gone. I had lost his voice - the last connection to him I had. In losing his voice, I had lost my hope of him returning. The full implications of him leaving hit me like a hurricane- each moment without him was a tragic blow to my heart.

I don't know how long I sat on that cliff- it could have been hours, it could have been days. My body and mind had gone completely numb.

--

--

Later, in my subconscious mind, I recognized a faint rustling from far away, a short yelp of surprise, and then heavy thuds quickly getting louder and louder…

"Bella"

Jacob's rumbly voice was relieved as he crouched down beside me, his expression fading to worry and panic as he took in my tear-streaked face.

His voice broke through to me. I blinked hazily as I was brought back down to earth. I realized that it was now nighttime and it was cold. I shivered and Jacob took me in his big, warm arms.

"Bella, what happened?"

I stared dumbly at him, too absorbed in my thoughts to give a clear answer.

Jacob frowned and studied my expression. Suddenly, his head shot up as understanding hit him.

"Bella, what did he do to you?"

This started a new round of tears and I collapsed into his arms, refusing to look at him. Jacob put his thumb under my chin and gently tipped it up so we were looking at each other, about a foot apart. His dark eyes were full of concern, and I stared into them timidly, knowing full well that he knew who I was crying over.

"He's gone," I whimpered. "It just hit me that he's never coming back… I'm unlovable."

I paused, expecting a smirk of sarcastic comment, but what Jacob did next astounded me.

He reached for my hand and held it between his, his eyes serious and genuine as he whispered, "Bells, I'm so sorry he hurt you. But trust me, you are the most lovable person I know- none of this is your fault."

I hung my head; I did not quite agree with him. Jacob dropped the subject, knowing that I was physically and emotionally worn out. He scooped me up in his strong arms, saying, "Come on Bella, let's get you out of the cold."

He started to make his way back through the dark forest as I slowly drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	3. Ch 3: Hint of Sunlight

**Shadow of the Moon**

**Chapter Three**

"**Hint of Sunlight"**

**--**

**I do not own Twilight or any characters!**

**--**

**--**

I awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the windows. I kept my eyes shut and stretched lazily, enjoying the brief moment where I was stuck in the peaceful place between dreams and reality. A loud curse woke me up all the way and I opened my eyes and took in my settings.

Sand-colored walls and a cedar hardwood floor lined the room, while forest green curtains surrounded two huge, sunny windows. I snuggled into the plush, dark red comforter and breathed in the musky smell of Jacob's bedroom.

Wait.

Jacob's bedroom?

Memories of last night flooded me, filling my broken heart with grief as I remembered realizing that I had truly lost every part of Edward. My eyes welled at the thought and I allowed myself some pity time to cry before I went downstairs to face Billy and Jacob.

--

I emerged into the Blacks' kitchen with messy hair and a face still red from crying. I forced a weak smile when I saw Jacob turn around from the stove.

"Morning Bells. You hungry?" Jacob motioned to a plate of delicious-looking scrambled eggs and a plate of hard, black lumps. He noticed me eyeing them suspiciously and explained, "I'm not too great at the whole pancake-making thing."

His embarrassed expression turned my fake smile into a real one and I laughed, stepping forward and pulling out a bowl, saying, "Don't worry- pancakes are my specialty."

We worked quietly like that for a while- me cooking pancakes and Jacob cooking eggs. We were the rare kind of friends who were so close, the silence felt comfortable and we exchanged a lot without saying any words.

When we were done cooking, we took our food and lounged on the worn couch. It was the first time I noticed Billy wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Billy?" I asked.

"He's in Forks with Charlie. They're getting some gear for a fishing trip they're going on tomorrow. Turns out even the police chief gets a spring break!" Jacob laughs. He saw my bewildered expression and grinned. "You forgot it was the first day of spring break, didn't you? Weren't you wondering what you were doing at my house on a Monday?" he teased.

I bit my lip and pushed around some eggs on my plate, feeling that all-too-familiar sensation of a blush creeping into my cheeks. "Ha ha- you caught me- I forgot about spring break. One question though… what am I, um, doing here?"

Jake chuckled. "It's that bad here, huh?"

He saw that I was about to protest and cut me off. "Billy and Charlie figured that since they'd both be out of town fishing until Saturday, you might as well stay here while they're gone. We'd probably be hanging out all week anyway… Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. In a time where I missed Edward the most, I needed Jake as my personal sun to**Shadow of the Moon**

**Chapter Three**

"**Hint of Sunlight"**

**--**

**I do not own Twilight or any characters!**

**--**

**--**

I awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the windows. I kept my eyes shut and stretched lazily, enjoying the brief moment where I was stuck in the peaceful place between dreams and reality. A loud curse woke me up all the way and I opened my eyes and took in my settings.

Sand-colored walls and a cedar hardwood floor lined the room, while forest green curtains surrounded two huge, sunny windows. I snuggled into the plush, dark red comforter and breathed in the musky smell of Jacob's bedroom.

Wait.

Jacob's bedroom?

Memories of last night flooded me, filling my broken heart with grief as I remembered realizing that I had truly lost every part of Edward. My eyes welled at the thought and I allowed myself some pity time to cry before I went downstairs to face Billy and Jacob.

--

I emerged into the Blacks' kitchen with messy hair and a face still red from crying. I forced a weak smile when I saw Jacob turn around from the stove.

"Morning Bells. You hungry?" Jacob motioned to a plate of delicious-looking scrambled eggs and a plate of hard, black lumps. He noticed me eyeing them suspiciously and explained, "I'm not too great at the whole pancake-making thing."

His embarrassed expression turned my fake smile into a real one and I laughed, stepping forward and pulling out a bowl, saying, "Don't worry- pancakes are my specialty."

We worked quietly like that for a while- me cooking pancakes and Jacob cooking eggs. We were the rare kind of friends who were so close, the silence felt comfortable and we exchanged a lot without saying any words.

When we were done cooking, we took our food and lounged on the worn couch. It was the first time I noticed Billy wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Billy?" I asked.

"He's in Forks with Charlie. They're getting some gear for a fishing trip they're going on tomorrow. Turns out even the police chief gets a spring break!" Jacob laughs. He saw my bewildered expression and grinned. "You forgot it was the first day of spring break, didn't you? Weren't you wondering what you were doing at my house on a Monday?" he teased.

I bit my lip and pushed around some eggs on my plate, feeling that all-too-familiar sensation of a blush creeping into my cheeks. "Ha ha- you caught me- I forgot about spring break. One question though… what am I, um, doing here?"

Jake chuckled. "It's that bad here, huh?"

He saw that I was about to protest and cut me off. "Billy and Charlie figured that since they'd both be out of town fishing until Saturday, you might as well stay here while they're gone. We'd probably be hanging out all week anyway… Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. In a time where I missed Edward the most, I needed Jake as my personal sun to help me. Edward was always in my thoughts, but at least Jake knew my well enough to know when to talk to me and when to distract me.

Of course, like all people, Jacob still made mistakes.

He tentatively cleared his throat and asked, "Bella… I hate to bring this up, but are you okay? I mean, after last night…."

At first I adamantly nodded my head, but Jacob's knowing look quieted me. "No," I said quietly. "But I'm working on it."

There was an awkward pause as we both stared down at our plates, until a loud burp broke the tension.

"Ew! Jake!" I cried as I shoved his shoulder. A deep laugh escaped his throat and one of mine soon followed.

Soon, our food disappeared from our plates and Jake grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella-- we have things to do help me. Edward was always in my thoughts, but at least Jake knew my well enough to know when to talk to me and when to distract me.

Of course, like all people, Jacob still made mistakes.

He tentatively cleared his throat and asked, "Bella… I hate to bring this up, but are you okay? I mean, after last night…."

At first I adamantly nodded my head, but Jacob's knowing look quieted me. "No," I said quietly. "But I'm working on it."

There was an awkward pause as we both stared down at our plates, until a loud burp broke the tension.

"Ew! Jake!" I cried as I shoved his shoulder. A deep laugh escaped his throat and one of mine soon followed.

Soon, our food disappeared from our plates and Jake grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella-- we have things to do."


End file.
